Hermione and Ron
by KASelm
Summary: Ron and hermione after she atacted him with birds.
1. birds

**This is Ron while dating Lavender in book six. As you know he is in love with Hermione but he is being an idiot and going out with some bitch.**

**The song in this one is _Back Here _from BBMack. I do not really like them but this was one of my sister's favourite songs.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Back here**

_I can believe I'm doing this to her. Ron thought lying in his bed after being attacked by Hermione's birds. I should just tell her how I feel. But what would Harry think?_

_Ron thought lying in his bed after being attacked by Hermione's birds _

_**Baby set me free from this misery**_

_**I can't take it no more**_

_**Since you went away nothing's been the same**_

_**Don't know what I'm living for**_

_**Here I am so alone**_

_**And there's nothing in this world I can do**_

Ron thought lying in his bed after being attacked by Hermione's birds

Ron tried hard to sleep but could not stop thinking of Hermione. _She looked so hurt._ He thought guiltily. _I didn't want to hurt her. Why do I feel so bad?_

_**Until you're back here baby**_

_**Miss you want you need you so**_

_**Until you're back here baby yeah**_

_**There's a feeling inside I want you to know**_

_**You are the one and I can't let you go**_

Ron buried his face in his pillow, not wanting the other guys to see the tears staining his reddened cheeks.

_**So I told you lies even made you cry**_

_**Baby I was so wrong**_

_**Girl I promise you now my love is true**_

_**This is where my heart belongs**_

_**Cos here I am so alone**_

_**And there's nothing in this world I can do**_

He listened as he heard two of the boys fighting, unable to tell whom they where he decided to pretend he was asleep. Harry came in and yelled at them to stop fighting and go to bed.

_**Until you're back here baby**_

_**Miss you want you need you so**_

_**Until you're back here baby yeah**_

_**There's a feeling inside I want you to know**_

_**You are the one and I can't let you go**_

_I wish I could just sit and talk to her, stroke her tangled hair, or even just sit and watch here read a really big dictionary._He hugged his pillow wishing it were Hermione._Why does growing up have to be so hard?_

_**And I wonder, are you thinking of me**_

_**Cos I'm thinking of you**_

_**And I wonder**_

_**Are you ever coming back in my life?**_

_**Cos here I am so alone**_

_**And there's nothing in this world I can do**_

_I do wonder what you are thinking right now._Ron stared up at the ceiling._Are you thinking about tests, freedom of house elf's, or how to help Harry win against He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Are you thinking of Victor Krum, or maybe, just maybe, are you thinking of me?_

_**Until you're back here baby**_

_**Miss you want you need you so**_

_**Until you're back here baby yeah**_

_**There's a feeling inside I want you to know**_

_**You are the one and I can't let you go**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Hey, I hope you liked it. You probable did not. I suck. I will write another chapter ASAP. R+R please even if you hate it. I want to know how I can improve my writing, it is the only reason I write these things, and because I love to write.**

Ron thought lying in his bed after being attacked by Hermione's birds


	2. my bad

Song is _Mr. Brightside _by the killers, I do not know why; I was just listening to it.

Hermione is upset because Ron was kissing Lavender.

_**Jealousy**_

_**Coming out of my cage And I've been doing just fine Gotta gotta be down Because I want it all It was only a kiss It was only a kiss Now I'm falling asleep And she's calling a cab While he's having a smoke And she's taking the drag**_

_What is wrong with him? Hermione thought viciously to herself as she cried lying in her bed. I was going to take him to that party. Well I will not now. _

_**It started out with a kiss How did it end up like this?**_

_I love him so much. Why can't there be a book to help people with this?_

_**It was only a kiss It was only a kiss Now I'm falling asleep And she's calling a cab While he's having a smoke And she's taking the drag**_

_I cannot let him know I am jealousy. He will never let it go. Maybe it was kinnda mean to have a flock of birds attack him._

_**Now they're going to bed And my stomach is sick And it's all in my head But she's touching his chest now**_

_However, I know Harry is so going to take his side, he always does! Moreover, when is Harry going to admit that he is in love with Ginny? It is so obvious. Yet Ron does not have a clue._

_**He takes off her dress now Let me go And I just cannot look It's killing me And taking control**_

_Maybe Harry is afraid of what Ron will say. Ron would be fine. He is stuck up though. He needs to get over himself. Harry was not much help to day with his stupid trick_

_**Jealousy Turning saints into the sea Turning through sick lullaby Joking on your alibi But it's just the price I pay Destiny is calling me Open up my eager eyes I'm Mr. Brightside**_

Hermione pulled the blankets over her head to keep the other girls from seeing her cry.

_**Jealousy Turning saints into the sea Turning through sick lullaby Joking on your alibi But it's just the price I pay Destiny is calling me Open up my eager eyes I'm Mr. Brightside**_

Please review it may smell like my dogspoop but I want your opinion.


End file.
